A Most Definitely Needed Break
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Dean's Hell memory-induced nightmares are taking a terrible toll on him and Sam both...Sam can't stand to watch him suffer, so he decides that they both need a break from all the bullshit they are caught up in...even if only for a few days.


Dean's eyes darted rapidly underneath his lids…their panicky movement, accompanied by the desperate, terrorized moans and clenching muscles told Sam Dean was in the midst of another Hell memory-induced nightmare…a deep, sad sigh broke from his lips…he placed the towel he had been using to dry his hair on the back of the chair and went to set down on the bed's edge directly across from Dean's bed. He shook his head and sighed…Dammit Dean…he thought as he reached out across the small gap to his brother…he gripped his shoulder firmly and gave Dean a gentle shake…"Dean…Dean…wake up…" Dean stayed stolidly gripped in the nightmare's grasp…Sam's brow furled with worry…

Between the drinking and the worsening nightmarish dreams, it was getting harder and harder to pull Dean back each time. He slid off the bed and knelt next to Dean's prone form…gasping, ragged breaths escaped his brother's lips…his body throbbed with tension…muscle twitching and jerking harshly in reaction to stimuli from his memories. Low, whimpering cries breathed out from his brother's lips…his face full of terror and panic…Sam gripped his Brother's shoulders tightly….he shook him bodily, calling out with more force…" Dean!! Dean….come on bro…come back…You're safe….you're here with me at the motel…just breathe, man…breathe!!!" Sam was on the verge of tears now, seeing the abject terror and pain ripping across his brother's face…Dean moaned deeply…the images dulling slightly as he fought to break away from them

"Dean!! Come on man….you can do it…wake up bro….wake up…" Sam leveled his concerned voice on his brother…

Dean's tense body began to still…the memories were receding into their usual place, just behind the present thoughts of his mind…always ready and eager to come out and play. He moaned softly…clenching his eyes tighter for a moment before letting his face go slack…he could hear Sam's worried voice…feel his radiating concern as it poured off him in waves. Dean could feel that he was close by…maybe if he tried hard, he could hear what Sam was trying to say…

Dean forced himself to focus on Sam…his senses redirected to his brother…he could hear the too fast thud thud thud of his brother's heart…the deep sigh of his panicked breathing…Dean could feel the firm grip of his brother's long-fingered hands on his shoulders…he could practically see Sammy's golden brown eyes glistening with unshed tears as he gazed down at him…the concern and sadness etched in the young face that was no longer young…he was far older than his years now…they both were…they had seen to much…they knew too much…and that knowledge…came at a heavy price…

Dean tried to gather his thoughts…he knew Sam was terribly worried for him and he felt guilty…terribly guilty…for making his little brother feel that way. He was having trouble focusing his thoughts enough to wake up…he concentrated on Sam, giving his scattered mind something to latch onto…he felt Sam lean a bit closer…his voice softer…Dean inhaled deeply…the air flooding into his body was tinted lightly with a familiar scent…he couldn't put his finger on it for the longest time…his brow creased slightly as he tried to identify the mysterious yet familiar scent…then, it came crashing back to him in a flood of memories as they flashed brightly in his thoughts, but this time, he didn't mind the memories because they were good memories, innocent memories, of his little brother…the vivid, sharp memories of such things as Sammy's first date…of random times from many hunts, when had drawn the short straw and had to take a shower second…all the bittersweet memories of life on the road with Sammy, all glittering lightly in the forefront of his brain…it was the soap Sam preferred to use…he had favored it ever since Dean could remember…Dean had never really thought about it before…funny eneough…he had been traveling in close proximity to the man for years and never really thought about it…something about the simple, clean smell was…comforting…a small reminder of Sam…Sammy…his pain-in-the-ass little brother…it brought a little bit of peace to Dean's fevered mind, helping him push back the dark, ugly memories of Hell for the moment…a slight smile unconsciously graced his lips and he sighed deeply as the darkness horrors he had all but drowned in faded away…

As Sam saw the tension ebb slowly from Dean's body…relief flooded into his body…he hadn't realized how tense he had been only moments before…then, he saw the smallest trace of a smile play at his brother's lips…Sam's head tilted, slightly confused…wondering what his brother was thinking…"Dean…?..." he said softly, the question slipping into his tone…

Dean exhaled deep and slow…his eyes flickering, struggling to open…his raspy voice spilling over his chapped lips…"Sammy…"

"I'm here Dean….you ok, bro?..." Sam said, trying to keep his voice calm, comforting…


End file.
